Code Blue
by CurtCade
Summary: When Kendall walked into the hospital and saw the team of doctors and the crash cart go into Logan's room, he was pretty sure his heart broke into a thousand pieces.NO SLASH


_Nobody survives. Well, no one but the lucky ones. - Unknown_

Kendall was running. He didn't know which street he was on but that didn't matter. All that did matter was getting to the hospital.

He didn't even notice his breath coming in short pants, or his legs that began to tire. All he could focus on was getting to the hospital.

The hospital. St Joseph's Hospital. The place Kendall hated the most, and now he was rushing towards it without a second thought. The place he hated the most, the place that reminded him just how bad it can get, was now like his homing beacon, calling him towards it.

He needed to get to Logan.

Logan was one of the people Kendall would even bear the thought of going to the hospital for. He had even told him that and promised to Logan he would always be with him if he ever ended up in the hospital.

Kendall had never thought something this bad would actually happen.

But here he was, on the day of March 27th, running to the hospital to see Logan and make sure he was okay.

Kendall was absolutely sure that the moment he stepped into the hospital that something bad was going to happen.

He pushed the though to the back of his mind and walked franticly towards the desk to see what room Logan was in.

Kendall had to make sure Logan was alright because the moment he got the call, Kendall felt his heart threaten to break into millions of pieces.

The nurse at the desk asked him the usual questions then told him Logan was in room 327.

Kendall rushed to the room as fast as his worn out legs would carry him.

But at the moment he arrived at the end of the hallway, he though his heart really would shatter.

There was a team of doctors and nurses with a crash cart running towards the end of the hallway where Logan's room was.

"Code Blue! We've got a code Blue!" one of the nurses yelled.

Kendall stood there for a moment, frozen. He didn't want to believe it was true, it couldn't be. Logan was going to walk out of the hospital just fine, he had to.

Once the doctors and nurses were all in Logan's room was the time when Kendall's brain started working again and he was stable enough to walk to the doorway of room number 327; Kendall's, now, least favorite number.

Logan was there, on the bed, chest being heaved up every time they used the defibrillator. He looked inches away from death, and it scared Kendall.

Kendall watched helplessly as the doctors yelled orders to the nurses and the nurses complied. Kendall could only lean onto the doorway and put his head on his hands.

"Please be okay. Don't do this. If you do, I won't forgive you Logan." Kendall whispered through clenched teethe while tears he didn't eve noticed fell down his cheeks. He knew what he was saying was a lie; he would always forgive Logan, no matter what.

Kendall heard a noise. At first it didn't process through his brain at what the sound was, but as soon as it did, Kendall knew he was better off when he didn't know what it was.

It was a beep, a beep that was coming from Logan's heart monitor.

The part that scared Kendall was that it was one long, continuous beep,

Logan had flat lined right in front of him. Kendall's heart was surely broken by this point.

"Call it." One of the doctors said to the nurse closest to him. The doctor sighed before walking towards the doorway. He saw Kendall then motioned for him to come forward to see his friend.

Kendall collapsed on the side of Logan's bed. He took his hand in his own and cried unto it.

"Logan, stop this right now. You bastard, stop this. Please." Kendall was letting the tears fall freely as he sobbed. "God, if you can hear me, please save him. I'm begging you." There was no change at all.

"Son, I think that-"the doctor stopped mid sentence when he whirled around at the sound of Logan's heart monitor beeping again.

Kendall felt his heart build itself back up piece by piece. He felt the lightest pressure at his fingers, and at that moment it was like he was in paradise.

"You're going to be alright Logan." Kendall exclaimed through tears of joy.

Kendall thought he heard Logan trying to talk but he couldn't be sure.

"Logan, concentrate on opening your eyes. Can you do that for us?" one of the nurses asked. "We need to make sure you're alright."

Logan's eyes slowly, but surely, opened, revealing the brown eyes Kendall had seen thousands of times before but now felt like a treasure.

"K-K-Ken-"Logan whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Shh. Don't use all of your strength now. Just relax and we'll worry about everything else later." Kendall told him, smiling.

Once Logan had been declared well and healthy, he and Kendall were just waiting for Mrs. Knight to come to sign Logan's release papers.

Logan had fallen asleep on Kendall's shoulder, snoring softly. Kendall chuckled at Logan's adorable innocence.

Kendall looked up to the sky as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Thank you." He uttered with so much gratefulness in his voice. "_Thank you._" He repeated.


End file.
